


customer service sucks, but at least we're suffering together

by riceballs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mall AU, just boys being boys, plus the pains of customer service jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs
Summary: stray kids work in retail (or as changbin would lovingly put it, re-hell).





	customer service sucks, but at least we're suffering together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the canadian show 6teen + the various mall AUs i've read over the years. because i can relate. painfully.
> 
> most of the stores are unabashedly from the united states, though a few are global as well. they're pretty self explanatory, but there's a description of them in the end notes if needed!
> 
> edit: slightly added to the end because i wasn't happy how it came out originally.

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 2:50PM exact, Changbin drags himself through the doors of JYP mall, heading for the second floor to a storefront in the corner between the pretzel place and a teen jewelry knockoff store. He greets his coworker who works the shift before him - an older man working his retirement job - before heading to the back room and shrugging his uniform on. By 3:00PM sharp, he’s out on the floor, a fake smile on his face as he prepares himself for the inevitable rush of customers to come, morosely strumming at the guitar that hung behind their cashier, the sad twinge making a depressed sound that perfectly describes Changbin’s life.

 

Changbin hated working at the Guitar Center with a passion. It wasn’t because he hated music, rather, he lived and breathed it, so on any other occasion, working at a store dedicated to instruments and other music equipment would be a dream. When Changbin didn’t get accepted to his first choice - the CD shop that was notoriously always empty (who even buys CDs these days?) - he figured getting a discount on music equipment was the second best thing.

 

Until he realized the customers usually consisted of bratty kids who didn’t want to be there, their parents who were forcing them to play an instrument anyways, and other music snobs who thought they knew more than he did about the instruments he sold. He was the one wearing the uniform, not them!

 

He sighs, watching as a wailing kid is dragged in by his mother. _Just six more hours to go_ , he thinks. It didn’t sound as comforting as he hoped.

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin watches with amusement as Changbin sadly pours over the chicken menu and picks out a set. He keys in his employee free meal code, waving away Changbin’s money with a smile on his face. He knew the look that Changbin sometimes had during his break, and figures today wasn’t that great of a day.

 

Unlike Changbin, Woojin loved his job. Fast food was often ranked the worst place to work at, but to Woojin, working at KFC as a chicken enthusiast was always the highlight of his day - or rather, the free meal he got each shift was.

 

“Aren’t you tired of eating this stuff though?” Changbin comments as Woojin walks over with a towel in hand, swiping a small piece from Changbin’s tray and humming happily as he wipes down the tables.

 

Woojin blinks. “It’s chicken, I can never get tired of it!” He replies brightly.

 

Changbin peeks down at his basket in slight disgust. Usually, he wouldn’t be eating fried chicken for his dinner, but today was the only day where his and Woojin’s shift overlapped, and Woojin always gave good discounts and would drop extra fries into Changbin’s meal, which Changbin never would say no to.

 

A body plops down next to Changbin, redirecting his attention from his unappetizing meal. The two watch as Hyunjin lets out an exasperated groan, flailing his arms before dropping them on the table in defeat.

 

“Didn’t your shift only start 30 minutes ago? You’re on break already?” Woojin asks, glancing at his phone with confusion. Hyunjin lifts his head to shake it no.

 

“I’m on a bathroom break right now. I’m going to be on a bathroom break for the next ten minutes - no, for the rest of my shift. No. For the rest of my life.” Changbin pats Hyunjin’s back comfortingly.

 

“I feel that.”

 

“What happened now, someone knock over your vinyl records display?” Woojin says teasingly. Hyunjin just glared back.

 

“No, these two girls were fighting over the last of some summer collection shirt we had,” he whines, pouting as he grabs a fry from Changbin’s dinner. “I don’t understand, all the clothes look exactly the same to me, why does it have to be _that_ exact shirt?”

 

“What I don’t understand is why anyone would be fighting over clothing from Urban Outfitters anyways.” Changbin grins. Hyunjin shoves him with his elbow. Since Hyunjin had started at Urban Outfitters, Changbin and Jisung had never stopped making fun of him for it, calling his workplace "the wannabe designer clothes shop". It wasn't that Hyunjin didn't agree, but his boss didn't need to know that. He liked the sweet paycheck he got every other week.

 

“Okay you two, you guys should go back to work now.” Hyunjin and Changbin both open their mouth in protest, but Woojin just glares firmly back. “Go be responsible employees, like Jeongin is right now.” He motions outside the store where Jeongin walks past, waving brightly in his pink uniform as he rushes to his job.

 

“Ooh, I forgot Jeongin had a shift today!” Changbin drops the rest of his meal in the garbage (as Woojin watches disapprovingly). You think he’ll give me a discount on those chocolate pretzels? I've been craving it lately."

 

For the most part, their group enjoyed visiting Jeongin the most at work. Of course, Jeongin himself was already a bright ray of sunshine, but working in what was the closest thing to heaven on earth, Dylan’s Candy Shop (“The number one stop for all your candy needs!” Jeongin had exclaimed proudly to them all when he first got hired), was the main attraction. Not that Jeongin minded. Like Woojin, he got good discounts - especially around the end of the month as they had to switch out the old expiring inventory for new ones, and he liked to share around what he got.

 

Hyunjin catches up, wrapping his arm around Jeongin’s shoulder. “Hey, swing me some sour belts?” Jeongin laughs and shakes his head, throwing Hyunjin’s arm off. Of course, he was loyal to his workplace before anything.

 

“Come and buy it yourself, help contribute to my paycheck!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the food court, Felix and Jisung sat in awe, ice cream cups halfway melting in their hands.

 

“How… how is he so perfect for that job?” Jisung nods in fervent agreement.

 

“I know right?”

 

They were watching Seungmin, the bright smile on his face waving goodbye to a customer who was leaving at that moment, with two extra purchases in hand that Seungmin had somehow miraculously got them to buy. Despite the fact that Seungmin sold thousand dollar handbags.

 

It was impressive enough that a high schooler managed to get hired by one of the luxury brands that had their own wing in the mall, but the fact that Seungmin managed to do that _and_ was the top seller at Gucci every other month was an accomplishment none of them could believe. Which was why Felix and Jisung had parked themselves on one of the mall couches, spying on Seungmin, hoping to see exactly what magic Seungmin had in store.

 

“It has to be what he’s wearing. If I looked that good in suits I’d be able to sell shit just as well.”

 

“That’s their uniform Felix.”

 

“I know but like, he fits it so perfectly like, it’s like looking at the textbook model of a Gucci employee. Like, he is just so perfect for this job?”

 

“I really thought he was joking when said he said he was working at the Gucci store, and that they're giving him _commission too."_

 

“I’m telling you, Seungmin secretly has a twin brother, that’s who’s working there, there’s no way that’s Seungmin.”

 

Seungmin catches them watching from the store, and with a quick peek to make sure the other customers in the shop aren’t watching, pulls a face in their direction, flipping them off. Felix and Jisung groan and return to their ice cream.

 

“Nevermind, that’s definitely Seungmin.”

 

An alarm rings - Jisung recognizes it as the _Overwatch_ battle theme - and Felix startles, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Oh shoot,” he says, stuffing the rest of his ice cream into his mouth, “Shift ish starting, got to get to work.” He pats Jisung in the back, wincing as the brain freeze hits. “See you later dude!”

 

Jisung watches him go. Felix had just started at Gamestop about a week ago, but when Jisung had gone in for a new gaming headset, it seemed as if Felix had been there all his life. In a way though, it was true. Felix went to Gamestop so often that the manager had just told him to apply for a job and get the discounts with the amount that he bought. It probably also had do with the fact that Felix knew so much about video games. Jisung didn’t know anyone else who could talk about Fortnite for hours and actually get someone to buy it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s so weird though, like, how much both Seungmin and Felix both fit their jobs so well, they’re like the perfect employees-”

 

Minho groans again, but Jisung doesn’t notice, still following him around as he blabbed on about… whatever it was Jisung was talking about. Usually at this point Minho stopped listening. He knows Jisung would pull a pout when the other realizes, but he’s grown immune considering the many times Jisung stops by Target to bother Minho.

 

Minho had a game plan for each day he went in to work. While walking to the break room, he would always scan the customers around and decide which sections they were most likely to shop at, and then always make an effort _not_ to work those areas. Most days he ended up either in gardening tools or the book sections. No one ever went there, and Minho liked it that way. Jisung unfortunately, never understood that.

 

“Jisung, don’t you have work to go to? Why are you here bothering me?” He cuts in tiredly, re-stacking some misplaced books. Jisung pauses.

 

“I got fired two days ago.” he shrugs.

 

“Oh my gosh, what did you do this time?”

 

“Okay listen,” Minho can feel a headache coming already from those words, “Like, I _know_ I shouldn’t have moved around the topping jars, but after seeing what most people would combine on their yogurt cups it just made more _sense_ the way I arranged them to minimize effort and time when making the froyos-”

 

“Jisung, you’re probably right since you usually are, but sometimes you just need to shut up, stop thinking, and _follow directions_.”

 

Jisung pouts at Minho’s reprimand, picking up a book and purposely moving it to the wrong spot. It was a running joke that Jisung could never keep a job for longer than a month, and by this point, he had probably exhausted almost all the possible stores on the first floor. Usually it would go well at first. Jisung was a good and efficient worker, often picking up the routine of the store well within the first day of work. But at a certain point - much like most teenage boys would while working menial service jobs - his mind starts to wander. And the problem with Jisung was that he was smart, sometimes too smart. Day in and day out of working meant thinking up a million ways that Jisung could improve upon the stores procedures. And ironically, that’s usually when Jisung would act without thinking.

 

“I don’t get it, can’t you just daydream about random shit like the rest of us do, instead of being a dumbass genius who feels the need to impart your unwanted wisdom into this world.” Minho sees Jisung sulking, sighing in slight guilt. “Why are you still at the mall then, if you don't have work?”

 

Jisung rolls his eyes at Minho. “Today’s the only day we’re all free this week, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah, movie night right?” Minho brightens up. “What time does Chan get out?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _10pm._ Chan thinks to himself, watching the clock tick slowly closer. _10pm, and I’m finally out of here_.

 

Down the street from the mall was a small convenience store, ironically placed between the large shopping center and a grocery market. Usually during Chan’s evening shift, he’d get maybe a handful of customers, often just mall employees on their way home. This fared well for Chan most of the time, being able to catch up on the other things he needed to do while sitting at the register, but the last 15 minutes were always torture, watching the clock slowly tick by.

 

He nods in acknowledgement as Younghyun finally walks in to take the unfortunate dead shift of the night, folding his vest and stuffing it into his bag while stretching his limbs out.

 

“Oh hey, Younghyun, I actually wanted to ask about that song you were working on-”

 

“Chan,” Younghyun cuts in, adjusting his vest. “I love you, I really do, but please for the love of all things, get the hell out of here and take your loud ass friends with you.” He motions towards the door, where Jisung and Felix were pressed up against the glass, making faces at them both.

 

Chan chuckles, patting Younghyun goodbye. Walking outside, he pulls Jisung into a headlock, laughing as Jisung throws his arms up in protest. “Stop breathing on our glass like that, or I’ll make you clean it.”

 

“Oh please do,” Minho groans, “Hire him so he stops bothering me at work.” Seungmin nods furiously in agreement besides him.

 

“Hey now, I plan to submit an application at the theater tonight!” Jisung unravels from Chan’s grasps, pulling out a folded paper from his pocket, printed on the back of music sheets. Chan looks at Woojin, who motions to his bag. _I have a clean copy_ , he mouths, and Chan relaxes his shoulders.

 

“See, I was thinking, I go to the movies all the time, and pretty much have the movie schedule memorized, plus I used to work at the popcorn kiosk by Macy’s so I know the best ratio for popcorn to butter for everyone, so what better place to work than at the movie theater!” He pauses. “Also, I see you Changbin and Minho - betting how long I’ll last. Really Changbin? I think it’ll be longer than a month this time, how can I argue with someone at the movies?”

 

“Wouldn’t be too hard with your mix of genius and stupidity,” Changbin mutters. Chan pulls Jisung back before a fight could break out.

 

“Well Mr. I-know-the-movie-schedule-by-heart, what are we watching tonight?”

 

Jisung perks up. “Well, they’re doing a Star Wars marathon-”

 

“Oh please nothing with fighting in it, I got enough of that today at the store.” Hyunjin groans. “Let’s watch comedy!”

 

“Okay, well it’s romcom night in theater three, I think they’re starting with _Valentine’s Day-_ ”

 

“Eww, no romance please. We got the Valentine’s Day candy today, I never want to see another heart in my life ever again.” Jeongin throws in, shaking his head. Jisung sighs in exasperation.

 

“You guys are killing me here, at least give me something to work with?”

 

“Can we go get food first, I gave my free meal of the day to Changbin who so ungratefully threw it out-” Changbin whips around in shock.

 

“Chan, tell Woojin that what he serves there isn’t chicken at all, it has to be some form of artificial meat and he’s definitely getting poisoned by his boss-”

 

Chan just laughs, throwing his arms around Jeongin and Felix as they headed down the street towards the theater. He was usually tired after work, they all were honestly. Hours of standing on their feet while dealing with rude customers and obnoxious coworkers was always exhausting to say the least. And yet, whenever they had free time to just hang out, do stupid things, and spend their hard earned money, no one would ever say no. It was nice to be able to commiserate over their tired lives with each other, complain about annoying customers that came in that day, or share what way their bosses were making their lives difficult as of late.

 

Chan watches as Changbin and Woojin continue to argue, Minho now egging them on. Seungmin was laughing at a story Hyunjin told about the fight that happened in store today, while Jeongin and Felix debated next to him about whether Jisung really knew the right popcorn to butter ratio to be qualified to work at the movie theater. He smiles happily. No matter how much customer service sucked, it was all worth it in the end. Because at least he had his friends to suffer alongside with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

"Oh yeah," Seungmin pipes up suddenly, "Did you guys know Sport's Authority has a rock wall in it? I stopped by earlier and saw that they just opened it." Jisung brightens, looking excitedly.

 

"Yo, you think they're hiring-"

 

"No Jisung. Just, no."

 

**Author's Note:**

> guitar center (changbin) - musical instruments/equipment  
> kfc (woojin) - fried chicken place  
> urban outfitters (hyunjin) - hipster clothing  
> dylan's candy shop (jeongin) - ...a candy... shop  
> gucci (seungmin) - luxury clothing/handbags  
> gamestop (felix) - video games  
> target (minho) - basically anything and everything you're looking for  
> and finally jisung was at a red mango (build your own froyo place) and chan is at a 7/11!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
